The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus for processing, for example, image data obtained by capturing an image of a checked object and to a method of same.
In general, there is known a verification apparatus using image data obtained by biometric scanning so as to verify (authenticate) an individual. The verification apparatus provides, for example, that each of a number of persons to be registered has his or her finger scanned for his or her fingerprint to generate image captured data. This image captured data is skeletonized to generate verification use image data. The verification apparatus stores the plurality of verification use image data for the plurality of persons to be registered in its memory. At the time of verification, it reads out the plurality of verification use image data from the memory for example in the order of registration and compares the same with the image data under examination for verification.
The verification apparatus as previously discussed, however, reads out the plurality of verification use image data stored in the memory for verification in the order of registration, so if the verification use image data of the person being checked was registered relatively late, this can require a very long time for the verification.